Yuuki
by Cheese-is-good
Summary: Yuuki is a normal student. She's the most popular in school,hangs around cool friends, her father has dog ears, there are food fights, she's a normal girl.
1. Meet The Group

Yuuki

The scent was of citrus and cinnamon. The air brushed ever so gently across her face, as she watched life pass her by. Everything was beautiful, so perfect. Exactly as she wanted it to be. She sighed as she stepped into the light, and seen her friends running towards her. "Ah, my friends, isn't it such a perfect day?" She had asked with a touch of passion in her voice, as she gazed at the sky. "Pssh,Yuuki, you helpless romantic." Yuuki smiled and sighed, laughing at herself. Her friends then took their usual formation, with Yuuki to the left, Chikara in the center, Kibou to Chikara's right, and Shinjitsu to Yuuki's left.

The gang started dishing out dirt, like how Ai was dating Yume, Hoshi was wearing the wrong kind of lipgloss, and how their teacher was secretly making love with their principal. Other teens got out of the groups way, because no one got in the way of them. Each member of the gang made sure their hair matched their shoes, and that thier eyes matched their nailpolish. They were everything a girl could be, and the three girls would be best friends forever. There was one boy, as well. Again, he was the jealousy of the male student body. Each one of them had a special quality, if not more, that other students would loathe them for.

Kibou was the most intelligent, always getting 90 or more;mostly on history and problem solving. Her sister,Chikara, was the one who solved all of the problems the friends had over boys; hug if cute, kiss if sexy, slap if ignorant; and was good at sports; her favorite was track and field, and boomerang. Shinjitsu was the only boy in the group, and was very intelligent as well. He was Chikara and Kibou's brother, was perverted, and he helped the girls with what to wear to impress a guy. But Yuuki, Yuuki was different, and she was the the most-chased-after girl in school. She had her sights pressed on one boy, and she wouldn't give him up for anything. She excelled in almost everything, and she was a tomboy.

And everyone respected them. If you looked at other shcools, they popular girls would be barbies. But this gang had a very different approach to thier popularity; they didn't even know they had it. "I hate Barbies. They're so old! And, They're whores." Chikara voiced her opinion. "Did you know, that more than 105 million yards of fabric have gone into making Barbie doll and her friends' fashions, making Mattel one of the largest apparel manufacturers in the world? I do." Kibou nodded and smiled. Shinjitsu frowned at her."I didn't, and I didn't want to know. Anyway, on a lighter note, I sorta like 'em. Espescially the ones that dont have underwear, or the ones that wear revealing clothing, like Princess and the Pauper, and Malibu, or-" Shinjitsu opened his eyes to see 3 other pairs staring at him. His sister slapped him, and they all kept walking.

"Wannabe alert."Yuuki anounced,as she seen a 7th grader walking towards them, a smirk on her face."Hey, my name is Genkaku, and me and my friends-" "My friends _and I_." Kibou interuppted. Genkaku rolled her eyes." We wanna let you know, that you are goin' down, and we'll be the ones to watch as you fall.We're gonna be the next **it** girls, and we'll be kewler than y'all eva be." Genkaku said, and she turned and left, her junkies at her side."What a noob." Yuuki sighed, and the rest of the group nodded.

Okay, I know this doesn't seem Inu-related, but it is! It is...

This'll one of my better attempts at a continuing story, and these kids are NOT thier reincarnations, it's their kids. XD. They're about grade 7, and their school is joined with elementary. I was soooooo bored. Anyways, this is what the names mean: In order they appear.XD Aren't I organized?

Yuuki:Courage

Kibou:Hope

Shinjitsu:Truth

Chikara:Power

Ai:Love

Yume:Dream

Hoshi:Star

Genkaku:Hallucination

Yes, there is going to be a second chappie, and probably, like hundreds more. Inu comes in next chappie, so stay tuned! R&R, Ill love you forever,Cheese


	2. LockDown FoodFight

**Yuuki**

**I Re-Edited it, and made it better, with the grammar, and stuff. Yeah. Okay, readxreveiw please!**

**-**

**The friends met in their usual spot, directly in front of the cafeteria, at lunch. Shinjitsu was reading a rather, Interesting, magazine, but that quickly got ripped up and thrown in the garbage. He sighed, and waited for the slap, but it didn't come. When he finally opened his eyes, he realized everyone had run ahead of him. "Hey, Guys! Wait up!"They turned around, just in time to see him run towards them, trip, and smash someone's lunch on to their shirt. "Hehe, HI! Hehe.. he...Oops." He smiled really stupidly, and the girl whose lunch was ruined, threw her food at him. Yuuki, Chikara, and Kibou grabbed a tray each, and placed it over their heads. They knew what was next. Lock Down Food Fight. That's what.**

**Pretty soon food was everywhere. Kibou handed her brother a try, and they all used them as sheilds, Charging towards the doors before he teachers locked them in there. But, they were two seconds late. "We're stuck in here, and it's all my fault." Shinjitsu frowned. Yuuki didn't like being stuck in here. She started punching, kicking, hitting the door with her tray, trying to get out. "Look at 'em go." Said the janitor, sitting across from the cafeteria. It had see-through doors, so that the teachers could get some entertainment. "I love the new lock system. "The principal smirked.**

**"Holy Shit! What the hell do you do to our kids?" Principal Mctogalatagofskychuck, or Sir for short, looked towards the unfamiliar voice. Before he got to see the owner of the voice though, he was being held up by the collar. "Let. Yuuki. Out." The man growled menacingly into Mr. Sir's ear. "Holy Shit! What the Hell? Hey, Those are my Kids! Hi Kids!" Mr. Sir looked around the man who was holding him up, to see a man wearing a purple turtle neck, with some jeans, waving at a group of 4 kids. He could see the resemblance between him and the boy.**

**"Oi, I said, Let them Out." "Oh, Yes- Yes" The man dropped Mr. Sir and watched him walked over to a switch, and enter a code. "Bastard." The man muttered. "Hey, let only those four kids out." The man in the purple was still waving at the kids, and you could see they were all swearing at him, stopping only to dodge flying food. The doors soon beeped, and the four kids came tumbling out. The whole room was silent for a second, before all the kids started rushing towards the door. Mr. Sir quickly locked it though.**

**"Woohoo! Freedom!" Shinjitsu danced around like an idiot, then ran over to the garbage and pulled out his magazine. "Freedom, Idiocy, and PORN! Hooray!" Shinjitsu did another dance, then started to read his book. Everyone looked at the man in purple." Miroku, DO something" The man who had threatened Mr. Sir yelled. Miroku looked from him, to Shinjitsu, to Yuuki, to Kibou, to Mr. Sir, to the janitor, who was sleeping, then to Chikara, and back to Shinjitsu. "Hey, lemme see!" Miroku grabbed the magazine from his son's hands. Everyone sweat dropped.**

**-**

**Well, that was fun! and they actually do that at my friend's school. It's SCARY. Oo. RxR! I'm going to work on my ShinyDayDay Story now. If you like randomness, Read it! It has Milk and Cookies with Naraku, and Air Hockey with Fluffy! Hooray! **

**xoxo- Cheese**


	3. The Hospital

**Yuuki**

The man with the silver hair rolled his eyes, and grabbed Miroku's book, ripping it up in the process. "No! Do you know how expensive those things are!" Miroku sniffled,"My porn..." Shinjitsu yawned. He had lots more at home. Yuuki ran over, and gave the man a big hug. "Father!" Then man ruffled Yuuki's hair. Shinjitsu bowed, and Chikara and Kibou ran over and started tweaking the man's hat. "Inuyasha! Why are you here?" The man withdrew from all of the attention. "We have to leave. _Now. _Yuuki, leave all of your books, and anything else. Do you have any tests?" Yuuki thought for a moment, and shook her head. "Nope. And neither do they." She pointed at her friends. "Where are we leaving to, father?" Inuyasha sighed, something moved under his hat. "The hospital. Your mother's there." Yuuki put a hand to her mouth. "Mom?" Inuyasha nodded anxiously. Yuuki held back tears. "She-she's not hurt, is she?" Inuyasha blinked. "Well, not exactly, but we have to get there right away." She nodded, and started to run towards the exit of the school. The rest of the gang started to run to keep up with her. She was pretty fast for a 7th grader. Inuyasha watched the gang run, and started to walk towards them. He would catch up, right after he was out of sight of anyone. He turned to folow, but the principal stopped him. "You can't just take them out of school! " Inuyasha growled. "I already checked them out." The principal furrowed his brow. "But you-" "You want to know what, Mr. I-don't-have-a-life? Go to hell." Inuyasha smiled a very sickly-sweet smile. He then sped, un-humanly, out the door.

Inuyasha arrived at the car at the same time Yuuki did. Miroku, Chikara, Kibou, and Shinjitsu caught up to them about thirty seconds later. "Get in!" As soon as all of the door were closed, the car was off. The four kids were sitting in back, wondering what could be happening to Yuuki's mother. "My dad told me mom is there with her. Do you think they could have gotten into a car crash?" Kibou sadly commented. "That would be a reason why we're using my dad's car..."Chikara added. "I don't know! I just want to know my mother won't die!" Yuuki had brought her knees up to her chest. Inuyasha was very quiet in the front seat. "Why didn't you tell her, Inuyasha?" Miroku was very quiet, and kept his eyes on the road while talking. But he knew Inuyasha could hear him, because of his sensitive ears. "I, dunno. I guess I'm just so anxious, even moreso than I was the first time." Inuyasha took off his hat, scratching his ears. Miroku smiled. "Don't worry, it'll be fine. Kagome's a strong girl. And besides, if she's feeling anxious, Sango's there. she's used to this kind of thing. Why, we just found out yesterday, that it's going to happen again in a very short while." Miroku sighed, and Inuyasha's ears twitched. "Congratulations, Miroku." "Hmm, thank you." Inuyasha sighed as Miroku pulled the car into the hospital parking lot. Inuyasha jumped out immediatly. "Miroku, bring the kids up to the room. You remember where it is, right?" Inuyasha placed his hat back on his head. "Yeah, I do. Don't worry. Go, be with her." Inuyasha nodded, walking swiftly throgh the front door of the hospital.

---

Meeeeeeeeep! I updated! Yaaaaaaaaaay! Huzzah. I like this chapter. Do you want to know what's going to happen to Kagome? Wait for the next chapter! Oh, and I'm only going to update if someone asks for me to continue it. Otherwise I'll fix up a new tradgedy.

Loves to my readers!

xoxo-Cheese


	4. The search for Kagome

**Yuuki**

Miroku watched Inuyasha head through the doors. You could tell he was anxious by the way he walked. Mitroku reached over, locking Inuyasha's door. He then pulled out the keys, stuffing them in a random pocket on his jeans. The kids in back were pulling at the doors wanting to get out. Yuuki was literally clawing at them, ripping the upholstery. "Let, me out! MOM!" She whined, and yelled, as did her friends. "Why do we still have child locks on, anyways?" Miroku sighed, opening the door from the outside. "You'll see." The four kids scrambled out of the car, and into the hospital. Yuuki still felt odd in a hospital. People that were working when she was born, were always looking at her strangely, even though she was concealed. She was intimidated whenever she got sick, and had to go to the doctors. She knew they would pull her file, and look for anything that would help get her better. Then they would notice the chicken scratch the doctor who delivered her had written.

_**Born with abnormalities. Has no human ears. They are placed on the top of her head. Their structure is very much like that of a canine's. Her spine extends into a tail, also very much like that of a canine's. We will pull the father and mother's files to check on this abnormality.**_

Of course, the father didn't have a file, because he wasn't from this area. Not even this era to be exact. So they took his D.N.A, and found that half of it was that of a dog's. He went through forms, and testing, he even got quarentined for a month. All because she was his baby. She was the apple of her father's eye, daddy's little girl. He treated her so well, and went through so much to help her live a normal life. She could see how hard he tried, and she was grateful.

The four kids fought each other all the way to the elevator, Yuuki always wining of course. Once they had gotten in the elevator, and went to press the button, they realized they didn't know which button to press. They rushed back to the confused father that was just finishing locking up the car, and paying the toll booth. They pulled him from the parking lot to the elevator in exactly one minute. Shinjitsu timed. They all calmed down in the elevator. Then it was hell again when the doors opened.

The doctors stared at the group of kids as they ran down the hallways, looking in every door. Yuuki tried to smell her mother, but the smell of sickness and blood as overpowering her scent. She tried not to smell.

They looked for her in every room. They called out to her. She asked doctors. Miroku shook his head as he contnued to the last room, the kids too distressed to even notice where he was going. They all eventually looked at him, and he motioned forward with his hand. They all started running towads the door, hoping that Yuuki's mother would be all right. Their hope was flushed down the drain when they heard a loud scream from the room, and Inuyasha was thrown out, the door closing behind him.

--------------

Bleh. What an awful chapter. I guess you can guess what it is? No? Well, I hope you try. Ha, sorry I took so long. The next chapter will be longer, I promise. Sorry for bad spelling is there's any, I did this in a rush.


End file.
